The invention relates to a method of constructing a building, a building preferably constructed according to this method and wall and floor elements for use therein.
In the prior art, several building methods are known in which lightweight wall elements are used. In most cases, the wall elements are made of expanded polystyrene. Examples of these methods and the resulting buildings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,562, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,534 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,686.